In general, circuit designers pursue a circuit design that minimizes device degradation during manufacturing of a semiconductor wafer. One way to minimize device degradation is through the use of dummy cells. A dummy cell is a transistor that is turned off. Specifically, circuit designers may insert, delete, or move dummy cells in a circuit design to minimize the potential for defects during manufacturing.